neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Zords in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
The Zords used during Power Rangers Lost Galaxy were in fact sentient creatures called Galactabeasts. The "sentient creature" idea had been used frequently in Super Sentai, but this was its first use in a Power Rangers series. Galactabeasts The Galactabeasts are giant animals that can be communicated with the Galaxy Rangers, and after drawing energy from the Trans Daggers, they can become metallic Galactazords and can merge into the Galaxy Megazord. The Galactabeasts are: *'Lion Galactabeast/Galactazord': piloted by Red Galaxy Ranger Leo Corbett. His element is fire. *'Condor Galactabeast/Galactazord': piloted by Green Galaxy Ranger Damon Henderson. His element is wind. *'Gorilla Galactabeast/Galactazord': piloted by Blue Galaxy Ranger Kai Chen. His element is water. *'Wolf Galactabeast/Galactazord': piloted by Yellow Galaxy Ranger Maya. His element is thunder. *'Wildcat Galactabeast/Galactazord': piloted by Pink Galaxy Ranger Kendrix Morgan and later Karone. Her element is nature. Galaxy Megazord The Galaxy Megazord is the combined form of all the Galactabeasts. The Gorilla becomes the waist & legs, Condor can attach to the back but half of the body can be used for the Condor Missile Mode, Lion forms the body & head, and finally the Wolf & Wildcat form the arms. The Galaxy Megazord can gain enhanced power from the Lights of Orion called the Orion Galaxy Megazord, and also possesses the sentience of the Galactabeasts that form it. Its main weapon is the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Torozord The personal Zord of the Magna Defender, the Torozord is rather like a Galactabeast. The Torozord is a Longhorn bull that is loyal to the Magna Defender but does not always go along with his rather brutal methods. Torozord can make Magna Defender grow to giant size called the Mega Defender, and either serves as his steed or merges with him to become the Defender Torozord. Defender Torozord The Defender Torozord is the combined form of the Magna Defender and his Torozord. It is armed with a lance composed of the weapons wielded by the Magna Defender, which it uses in its Lightning Spin attack. It is later seen wielding a weapon called the Defender Axe, which it uses in the battles against Grunchor and Titanisaur. The Defender Torozord was destroyed while trying to hold the portal out of the Lost Galaxy open long enough for Terra Venture to escape. The Lost Galactabeasts The Rhino, Phoenix, and Shark Galactabeasts were involved in a battle 3,000 years prior to the launch of Terra Venture that left them dormant for all that time. They were found by Deviot and rebuilt into Zords to use against the Lost Galaxy Rangers. However, when the Rangers discovered the true identities of the zords, they were able to make them remember who they were and thus, the Galactabeasts joined their side. The three animals these Galactabeasts are based on live on water (shark), air (phoenix), and land (rhino). The evil versions made appearances in the Power Rangers: Dragon Force episode "Neville Rides Again" in a video game. Centaurus Megazord The Rhino Galactabeast was turned into the Centaurus Megazord and was composed of the five smaller, red, automobile-like Zords C1 through C5. The Megazord was armed with a powerful blaster cannon. It was later destroyed after being covered in bomb-equipped Sting Wingers. Stratoforce Megazord The Phoenix Galactabeast was turned into the Stratoforce Megazord and was composed of the five smaller, blue, airplane-like Zords S1 through S5. With its boomerang weapon, it aided the Rangers in many battles. On one occasion, it used the Centaurus Megazord's blaster (The Chameliac Warrior). However, it was destroyed when it became enveloped in a swarm of bomb-equipped Sting Wingers during Trakeena's final assault on Terra Venture. Zenith Carrierzord The rebuilt Shark Galactabeast was turned into the Zenith Carrierzord that carried the C1 through C5 and S1 through S5 Zords. Zenith attacks with a pair of large beam cannons. However, it only participated in battle twice and never took a hit in either case. Lost Galaxy Lost Galaxy Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy nl:Zords in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy